Finished
by WaRrIoRxXWoLfxx
Summary: well Yusuke figures out that caring for someone too much comes with some complications...maybe life is harder but it is worth so much more than dying
1. Chapter 1

I didn't add many details because if you reading this you obviously saw the show and haters are not welcome, if I get a bad review I will smite theeeee = P anyway enjoy it ..ima bit rusty cuz I haven't written in a while… lets just say this an experiment heheee

Fin

I find myself wondering how this could have happened to me. In the end I guess it doesn't really matter. After all the times I died it seems ironic that my permanent death would be my own doing. Normally I would have blamed it on someone else and boy were there many people to blame…but I know deep down it was my own fault. I just couldn't stand seeing them everyday…there tender care toward each other, the way they stole glanced from across the room, or blushed at a simple touch. I wanted to be that one. The one he kissed and looked at with such tenderness. However finding myself, once again floating over my own body, that could never happen now. I sighed and looked down at my blood soaked body. What the hell was I thinking? Jumping off a building! There were much simpler ways too commit suicide. I'm supposed to be a demon for Christ sakes and a little fall killed me? That's so wack! I never would have gone through with it if I knew I would actually die! All for some stupid spiky haired koorime! I laughed despite myself. This day was turning out to be retarded, stupid love. It just gets hard headed people like me in trouble.

I stared down for what seemed like the hundredth time, gazing as unbelieving as the last until some one approached my body. A male and what would you know it was the spiky haired demon himself!

"Yusuke, you stupid fool! Why did you do this to yourself?" he knelt down and touched my hand and the weirdest part was I felt it in spirit form. His face was angry and I couldn't help but admire the fire in his eyes. He then laid his head on my chest and closed his eyes. Shoulders slumped over as if he were defeated. After a few seconds his eyes jolted open and somewhere between a laugh and a sigh left his lips.

"I can't believe it the stupid baboons alive." Now it was my turn for wide eyes. That explains why bingo lady didn't come get me. Hiei picked me up and started walking, naturally I followed close behind, and it _was_ my limp body Shorty was carrying after all. We circled through my old neighborhood until we found Kurama's crib. He climbed up the steps and kicked the door roughly. The red headed fox opened the door eyes widening at the sight of me. Geez so many shocked faces!

"Oh my, how did this happen?"

"If I knew do you really think I would have brought him to _you_?

"No, I suppose not." He looked at Hiei with such dismay I almost felt bad for the guy…almost, I was too curious as to why the lover birds were fighting.

"Look Hiei, it wasn't like that! I didn't mean for that to happen." He looked at Hiei forlornly. Hiei ignored him as he entered the front door and climbed the steps to Kurama's room.

"Fix him." Hiei demanded. Kurama nodded and started undressing me.

"Hey!" Hiei and I shouted at the same time. "What are you doing to him?" he finished for me.

"I need to see the depth of his wounds, its nothing sexual I assure you Hiei." Hiei looked about ready too kill the fox.

"I blame you fox!"

"Why would you say a thing like that?" Hiei shook from anger and glared at him.

"You knew how the detective felt, we all did, and still you made it a point to flaunt our relationship in his face." Kurama reddened and sighed.

"I know, I just wanted him to see that your mine my love!" Hiei shook his head and turned his face to the side, his bangs covering his eyes.

"Not anymore, not when I almost lost someone that I considered a close friend because of this ridiculous rouge, you know I didn't want a relationship…you knew what it was really about and still you acted as though we were together." Now I'm confused? I thought they liked each other, they blushed and all sorts of stupid things…come to think of it, Kurama was the only one who reddened as he is now but not for the same reason.

"I'll take care of Yusuke, can you please leave, and you know where the door is." Hiei just walked to the window sill and sat down,

"I am not leaving until you fix the detective."

"Why do you care so much?" Hiei remained silent and stared intently out the window. I was also curious about his answer but its not like I could just ask him…I was a little indisposed at the moment.

Kurama went to his plants and picked out a purple rose. He mashed it up in a little bowl and added some oil-thingy. When he was done he rubbed it on my wounds and just like that they disappeared. I really got to learn how he does this shit, it could come in handy, I am not the most careful person…or lucky for that matter.

Ugh why is this shit always so confusing! I screamed in frustration and as soon as I did Hiei turned his head in my direction. I stopped breathing for a moment…could Hiei see me? Though I suppose saying stopped breathing doesn't make much sense at the moment, heh. Kurama sighed and said that my wounds were healed and it was up to me if I could make it. What the hell that's supposed to mean… I have no idea.

Hiei got up and picked me up bridal style.

"I'm taking the detective home…you should leave, I don't want to see you anywhere near the half breed got it?" a little harsh much? Calling me a half breed! Why I oughta…but before I could finish my thoughts Hiei jumped out the window. Didn't he learn that leaving from high places isn't a good idea? I heard a sob and turned toward Kurama he slid to his knees eyes lingering where shorty exited.

"I love you…" he said "I love you so goddamn much," I have to say I felt for him. Especially since I was in that same position about three hours ago, boy he looked like shit. I sighed and started to float toward him when I heard the door slam downstairs.

"Kurama?" a male voice asked.

"What is it brother?" Kurama asked trying to keep his voice neutral.

"Why on earth did a strange man just jump out your window? He was carrying your friend Yusuke." At that Kurama just lost it. He held out his tongue and bit down hard. Blood started to puddle on the floor and then he fell…limp and pale to the ground. I screamed and started to panic. I tried to pick up the phone to dial an ambulance but damn it I was translucent. I heard his brother walking up the stairs, yes good boy come to Yusuke. He started to knock but then pushed the door open.

"Kurama????" he screamed running to the phone. At least he doesn't freeze in stupid situations. He talked quickly on the phone and about five minutes later I heard the ambulance arrive.

As long as Kurama would be all right I could leave. I waited until they got him in the truck and started to float to my house. I entered my room through the window to see myself lying in bed with Hiei sitting on the floor staring at me. What the hell is going on here? Why is everyone being so damn dramatic? If I know offing myself would have caused this it would have been easier to stay alive! Hiei's face looked pale and his eyes empty. I felt so weird staring at him like this. Like it was an invasion of privacy but ill be damned if I didn't, this was my room after all. Then Hiei moved he slapped me once hard across the face, naturally I felt that too. That bastard why does everyone gotta go hitting my corpse. Can't they leave dead people alone? Okay so I might not be dead but I was pretty damn close to it.

"Why do you have to pull such stupid antics detective?" he sighed and sat back in the position he was sitting. Damn it all to hell! I hate how this turned out. It was suppose to go differently. Hiei was supposed to be happy with Kurama…

"How could you think I'd be happy with you gone Yusuke… I-I care for you. You showed me that even though I was forbidden I could help people instead of hurt them. Your such a selfish prick!" I stopped moving and looked at him. Did he hear me?

"Come back to me Yusuke…please…" he got up and laid down beside my futon on the floor angling his body to look at me. He grabbed my hand and I felt energy being poured into me. I closed my eyes and then…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

oOo what happens now? Wanna find out don't ya, don't ya? Well if u doo then stay tuned for another episode of waisting time with Yusuke! = ) reviews are mandatory no reviews no knew chapter soo get to writing!


	2. canvas

Canvas

As I felt the energy Hiei was pouring into me I got light headed. Wtf is going on! I felt myself flicker and for a second it felt as if I had a real physical body. As much as I like floating I think I liked being solid better. Then of course, because it's me, it didn't work. I was still about five feet above spiky. Damnit all to hell! At least when I died the first time bingo girl told me what I had to do to come back. Now I'm stuck here not dead, not alive, and not a Godamned clue about what to do about it! I swear sometimes I eat so much shit I feel like a damn toilet bowl. Okay Yusuke, complaining isn't going to help here…especially since no one can hear you. I sighed and looked down at shorty. He looked about ready to hit something, and I hope it isn't me…again. He sighed and sat up rubbing the back of his neck as he did. His hand shuffled his hair and that's when I saw something interesting. A little black tattoo on the back of his neck of a yin yang sign. Now that was weird I didn't think Hiei was into body art. Something I'm definitely going to mock him about if I ever get back into my body.

Then there was knocking at my door, oh great more visitors. Hiei got up and stared at the door curiously. I know he's opened doors before so what's his problem now? He turned the knob and flung the door open and into Kuwabara's face. I should have guessed as much considering Hiei's feelings toward the oaf.

"What you do that for you punk!" Hiei chuckled darkly and I could have sworn I saw Kuwabara shit himself. "Hey what the hell are you doing in Urameshi's house?"

Hiei smiled, a scary one I might add, and said

"The detective and I are lovers." Kuwabara's jaw dropped so low I could have sworn it hit the floor. He turned and ran down the stairs saying that he's definitely going to have a talk with me about this. I had to hand it to him Hiei was one smart son of a bitch. He thought of a good way to buy time from people finding out what happened _and _he freaked the oaf out.

Though I kind of wish it was true. About me and Hiei…that's why this whole thing started. He closed the door and then came to sit back by me. Hiei looked at me curiously and then kicked my leg. Even though I felt it, I couldn't yell at Hiei not to do that again because I was pretty much a ghost. It hurt like hell though and when I do get my body back the first thing I'm going to do is kick him right in the head. Stupid, violent, crazy short tempered asshole! Hiei cocked his head to the side and kicked me again. You know I'm really getting tired of this abuse, even if Hiei doesn't know he's actually hurting me. I heard a voice then and I really did think I was going crazy. It was Hiei's voice but only he wasn't talking. It was like the voice was in my head.

"Urameshi?" finally I could communicate and the first thing I said was…

"Don't kick me again damnit! I felt everyone of your crazy abusive tantrums."

"Hn. Don't throw yourself off buildings and we'll call it even."

"You sarcastic little punk!"

"You suicidal dimwit!"

"Did you come here just to taunt me?"

"No I came to ask you why you wont wake up."

"Well…that's the thing. I"m not in my body. I don't know how to explain it but I can see you right now, and don't even think about kicking me again I saw you foot twitch!" He smirked and kicked me anyway.

"Ow you bastard." He kicked me again this time harder.

"Like I said, gotta teach you a lesson."

"Oh yeah? By kicking a dead guy?"

"Your not dead yet, though I might kill you when you come back for leaving everyone in the first place."

"By leaving everyone…do you mean leaving you?" This time instead of a kick he punched me.

"No. Now how the hell do we get you into your body?"

"Like I would know!" he sighed and then smiled. Not a happy one…

"I could trade places with you."

"HELL NO. DON'T YOU DARE!"

"Then how can I bring you back?" I thought about it for a moment then it came to me.

"Genkai." He nodded and deaded the conversation. He smacked me one more time before he teleported us to the old hags temple.

Genkai opened the door even before Hiei got to the last step and dragged me by my hair into her room. Wow. I really hate people, especially my so called friends at the moment. Why do they gotta be so rough? I mean I already fell…well jumped from a building! Do they really have to add insult to injury?" she sat down in front of me and called my spirit to my body. I felt myself slowly returning, my thoughts became scrambled and my body felt way too heavy. She sat up and grinned.

"Nice of you to join us dimwit." I blacked out.

While I was in dream world I dreamt about Kurama…it felt so weird, almost as if I was forgetting something. I dreamt of Hiei too, of that sarcastic little brat and his "awakening" methods. Everything was fuzzy and at one point it felt like I couldn't breathe. But then soon the dreams faded to nothingness…

I awoke in my bed with Hiei sitting at the window sill gazing at the ningens walking the streets.

"Hey." He looked at me eyes wide and I could see a bit of relief in there as well. Then slowly his face started to go neutral again.

"You have to stay in bed for a month oh and apparently you have some heavy bruising on your legs and arms" he said with a smirk. "You're my prisoner." Now it was my turn to go wide eyed.

"Oh god, someone save me." he chuckled and looked at me darkly.

"Genkai was very adamant about me being the one to take care of you." I think I started shaking at that. I tried to get up and run but my body was so heavy it just didn't budge.

"Um Hiei."

"What?"

"I have to pee."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know short chapter and ill explain in the next chapter why Genkai could bring him back so easily. More details will be added later and originally I planned on making this a one shot didn't work to well

Last but not least a shout out to my first reviewer

Demonfromhell


End file.
